plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Exploding Imp (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Imp (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 6 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Imp Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = End of Turn: This does 1 damage to itself. |flavor text = You could say he's an IMPlosives expert.}} Exploding Imp is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 6 /1 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability does 1 damage to him at the end of every turn, starting from the turn he is revealed. Origins He may be based on the spawnable zombie with the same name and similar appearance in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. However, instead of standing and rolling on a bomb, he carries and throws it instead. The word "Implosives" in his description is a portmanteau of "Imp" and "explosives." Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: End of Turn:' This does 1 damage to itself. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description You could say he's an IMPlosives expert. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Strategies With Statwise, this zombie is a glass cannon. He is one-use in theory, as he will destroy himself regardless of whether or not he survived the turn he is revealed. His Gravestone trait does make him harder to remove and grants immunity to damaging tricks like Berry Blast, but you should make the most out of his single attack anyway. Exploding Imp's ideal targets would be something with a lot of health and is a pain to remove otherwise, such as Soul Patch or Super-Phat Beets. He can also do heavy damage directly to your opponent. For strategies inside the Crazy class, Exploding Imp goes well with Valkyrie, as he will most likely destroy himself at the end of the turn. You can also play some mind games with your opponent and swap him out with Jester; since both have very different weaknesses, you could be in an advantageous spot if they guess wrong. Since Jester costs 3 as well, your opponent will have no way to know what was played. As for strategies with other classes, each hero can use Exploding Imp effectively in their own ways: *Z-Mech can boost his health with cards such as Rock Wall, Camel Crossing, , Coffee Zombie, and Going Viral. If Coffee Zombie or Going Viral is used, Exploding Imp will also have Frenzy, which will allow him to damage multiple plants and his opponent, should his health be high enough. He can also use Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 or Escape through Time to prevent Exploding Imp from damaging himself for the turn. And finally, Z-Mech can move plants out of Exploding Imp's way with cards like Terrify and Sumo Wrestler. *Electric Boogaloo can boost Exploding Imp's overall stats with cards such as Loudmouth, Vitamin Z, and even Maniacal Laugh to allow Exploding Imp to take more damage and to inflict more damage back. He also has reliable access to hard removals and stat-degrading cards such as Locust Swarm and Extinction Event to neutralize plants that threaten it. *Impfinity can use Headstone Carver to slightly boost Exploding Imp's stats, allowing him to survive another turn if he is on an empty lane (as 2 health is still low). Impfinity could either Bounce plants blocking Exploding Imp's way with Backyard Bounce or Pogo Bouncer, move him with Smoke Bomb, or use Exploding Imp in his Imp decks with Imp Commander to draw a card if he hits your opponent or Toxic Waste Imp to allow Exploding Imp to destroy anything that can survive 6 damage. However, if you use Toxic Waste Imp with Exploding Imp, take note that Exploding Imp destroys himself regardless of his health since Deadly also affects himself. *Professor Brainstorm can use cards such as Lurch for Lunch and to either destroy any plant blocking his way or to do huge damage to his opponent. And while highly unreliable, he can play health-boosting cards just like Z-Mech by Conjuring them. Note that if you are using Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 or Electrician on the same turn as Exploding Imp, they must be played to the right of him, since gravestones are revealed from left to right. Against Exploding Imp does a huge amount of damage to whatever is in front of him. Combined with his Gravestone trait, Exploding Imp is both dangerous and annoying. However, his biggest weakness is that he is usually a one-time use zombie due to his ability, meaning that all you have to do is to hamper or nullify his offensive power, at least for the turn he is revealed. The quickest response for Exploding Imp is to play anti-gravestone cards, but you can try other methods if you don't have them. For example, Bog of Enlightenment can be played on Exploding Imp's lane, allowing more plants to survive his attack. Another method is to play Pecanolith, since Exploding Imp essentially becomes a 1-strength zombie that destroys itself at the end of the turn. If you have none of these, you will have to sacrifice a plant if you don't want to be hit yourself; fortunately, any plant should do due to his self-harming ability. But if Exploding Imp is boosted to the point where he can last multiple turns, your only options will be instant removal and fighting fire with fire. Gallery RareBomber.png|Exploding Imp's statistics ExplodingImpCardImage.png|Exploding Imp's card image ExplodingImp.png|HD Exploding Imp ExplodingAttack.png|Exploding Imp attacking ExplodingImpAbility.PNG|Exploding Imp activating his ability DedExploding.png|Exploding Imp destroyed Exploding116.jpg|Exploding Imp with 11 /6 and the Frenzy trait Deadly Exploding Imp.jpg|Exploding Imp with the Deadly trait 2 traits Bomb Imp.jpg|Exploding Imp with a star icon on his strength SmallExplodingImpNexttoNormalExplodingImp.jpg|A small Exploding Imp (left) next to an ordinary Exploding Imp (right) Oh No! Giant Exploding Imp is Here!.png|Gigantic Exploding Imp on the field due to a glitch Grey Bomb.jpg|Exploding Imp tinted gray due to a glitch Let's Use Brute Strength On Giant Gray Exploding Imp.jpg|Brute Strength being played on Exploding Imp (note that Exploding Imp is gigantic and tinted gray due to two glitches at once) Electric Boogaloo Pack.png|Exploding Imp on Electric Boogaloo's Premium Pack Old Exploding imp stats.png|Exploding Imp's statistics ExplodingImpHDescription.png|Exploding Imp's statistics ExplodeImpC.PNG|Exploding Imp's card Exploding imp silhouette.png|Exploding Imp's silhouette Receiving Exploding Imp.png|The player receiving Exploding Imp from a Premium Pack ExplodeUnlocked.png|The player receiving Exploding Imp from a Premium Pack Choice between Exploding Imp and Team Mascot.jpeg|The player having the choice between Exploding Imp and Team Mascot as the prize for completing a level before update 1.2.11 Category:Gravestone cards Category:Zombies Category:Imp cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps